Tsukuyomi
Name: Tsukuyomi Notes: A strain of vampires evolved to predate on humanity, they had, to date, previously been able to hide and keep themselves from public knowledge, even with other, similar species becoming widely known. Not a strain known to be all that unique when compared to others, Tsukuyomi have the same issue regarding hyper-sensitivity to ultraviolet radiation. However, they are known more for their mental abilities. One famous trait they are known for, Tsukuyomi are able to telepathically hypnotize humans into service as servants. On rare occasions, a rare event for any strain, 'Daywalker' Tsukuyomi are born that have no issue walking in the day light. The reasoning behind this is not currently known, as such, these individuals are considered a genetic mutation. However, Tsukuyomi with the Daywalker trait are highly prized and, as such, heavily protected as other Tsukuyomi can feed on the Daywalker to gain the ability, however to prolong this stolen ability tends to mean draining the Daywalker dried. Similar to Rihannsu and Abh, Tsukuyomi age normally for a while after being born. However, once they come of age, this differs between individuals as to when exactly, the Tsukuyomi's physical aging slows down exponentially. It took a young Daywalker breaking free of captivity to bring the Tsukuyomi species to the attention of the Zodiac Empire. Working with her and her allies, the Tsukuyomi who were unwilling to give up their power and co-operate were scattered or killed, in particular those who saw themselves as naturally superior to their 'human prey'. bAbilities/b uVampire's Kiss/u When a Tsukuyomi thirsts for blood, said Tsukuyomi will seek out a human and bite their neck to drink their blood. This will normally result in a master-servant relationship almost immediately, the human, now called a "slave" is controlled mentally by their Tsukuyomi master. But the "kiss" can also transform a human into a Tsukuyomi, or just kill them. uEnhanced Strength/u Tsukuyomi possess strength far beyond that of normal humans, as Count Kinkel was able to lift Kouhei by his throat with no effort at all. It can be assumed that all vampires posses this ability, though they don't regularly display it if at all. uSpecial Ability/u Each Tsukuyomi possesses their own special ability from the start of their birth/creation. These abilties can be used at anytime during the day and are able to be mimicked if one Tsukuyomi sucks the blood of another with a desired special ability, though the mimicked ability will not be as good as the original users. The abilties can vary to being as amazing as summoning 'telepathic' demons, to being something as unnoticeable as being a "day walker" (a Tsukuyomi who can survive in sunlight). uTalent Eating/u As mentioned above, Tsukuyomi's can mimic the abilties of other beings, though not perfectly, by sucking their blood and eating their flesh as described by Elfriede, and she stated that although Tsukuyomi's suck blood, their goal is to be the "best man" in anytime they live. bWeaknesses/b uGarlic/u Though not a weakness in the mythical sense, Tsukuyomi have a more sensitive sense of smell that garlic heavily irritates. Category:Species Category:Vampires